1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internet telephone communications and, more particularly, to internet telephone communications using a standard telephone device.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A local telephone call using a telephone network is usually an inexpensive means of establishing a local communications connection between a caller and a receiver. In contrast, a long distance telephone call using a telephone network is often one of the most expensive means of establishing a communications connection between a caller and a receiver. There are less expensive methods of establishing a communications connection between a caller and a receiver, such as using the internet network to establish a free audio communications connection. The internet portion of the connection can replace either the long distance portion of the telephone communication or can replace the entire telephone network communication. Existing internet telephone software, such as that from net2phonedirect.com, allows a user to place an internet telephone call from a computer which is equipped with a headset.
The user of the telephone network has a high likelihood of being able to contact a particular receiver, as virtually every person and business have a telephone, or access to a telephone, for receiving telephone calls. In addition, the telephone network is very simple to use for both local and long distance calls, as the caller need only enter a telephone number on a simple, inexpensive telephone handset to establish a telephone call. In contrast, internet network telephony requires a relatively expensive computer (compared to the cost of a telephone) for the calling device and the receiver must have another computer as the receiving device. Furthermore, the caller must have some technical expertise to operate the computer and to establish a communications connection using the internet network, including knowing the internet address of the receiving device.
Another drawback with internet telephony is that computers are not as prevalent as telephones. This limits the number of potential receivers to whom an internet telephony call can be completed, especially when compared with the number of potential receivers with telephones. Furthermore, even callers and receivers with computers do not necessarily have access to the internet network, and therefore cannot place or receive telephone calls via the internet network.
It would be advantageous to be able to automatically select the least expensive method of placing a telephone call, and also to place the telephone call using only a telephone handset and a telephone number. Furthermore, it would also be advantageous to be able to contact all receivers who have a telephone. It would be further advantageous to be able to automatically use the free internet network for telephony if both the caller and receiver are equipped to make such a communications connection.